Mon coeur en deux lettres
by Amako-sama
Summary: Tout avait commencé par un portable, alors tout terminerait ainsi. Parce que c'est son coeur en deux lettres, son coeur brûlé par Moriarty, comme promit. Un dernier SMS et tout disparaît.


Inspiré par l'AMV Sherlock "Heart of Stone", absolument ignoble. A voir absolument !

* * *

Le 12 novembre

10:12

Elle est belle ta pierre tombale, Sherlock. JW

10:15

C'est l'absence de ton reflet dessus qui la gâche. JW

10:38

Où es-tu Sherlock ? Je sens ton souffle dans ma nuque. JW

Le 16 janvier

04:19

Arrêtes de jouer du violon dans ma tête, j'aimerais dormir. JW

06:00

Je ne t'en veux même Sherlock. Mais je travaille. Alors arrêtes d'envahir ma tête. JW

Le 25 mars

12:35

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Elle est laide ta pierre tombale. JW

18:42

Où es-tu quand j'ai besoin de toi Sherlock ? JW

Le 19 juin

02:16

Je hais ton prénom, je hais ton visage, je te hais Sherlock Holmes. Laisses-moi en paix. JW

Le 10 novembre

16:09

Un an Sherlock. Reviens. JW

Le 23 février

01:12

J'ai une copine. Je crois que je commence à t'oublier. JW

01:45

J'avais une copine. J'ai crié ton nom pendant l'orgasme. C'était extrêmement gênant. JW

Le 04 mars

20:56

Tu me hantes Sherlock. Je t'ai vu dans le canapé en montant les escaliers. J'ai cligné des yeux et tu n'étais plus là. JW

Le 29 avril

14:24

J'ai passé le repas avec Lestrade. J'ai toujours envie de l'aider. Mais je ne suis pas détective consultant. JW

Le 13 mai

19:46

OÙ ÉTAIS-TU SHERLOCK ? BORDEL, OÙ ÉTAIS-TU ?

23:02

Je suis dans la salle d'attente du bloc. Si elle ne s'en sort pas, je te tue. Peu m'importe que tu sois mort, tu aurai dû être là.

Le 14 mai

04:32

Elle s'en est pas tiré Sherlock. Brûle en enfer. Tu nous as abandonné. JW

Le 17 mai

10:12

Sa pierre tombale est à côté de la tienne. Elle est tout aussi laide. Pardonnes-moi. Tu me manques affreusement. Et elle aussi. JW

15:48

Menteur. Les héros existent. Mme. Hudson était une héroïne. JW

Le 10 novembre

18:21

Deux ans, Sherlock. JW

Le 09 janvier

21:15

J'ai une copine Sherlock. Une vraie. Qui me supporte. Et tu t'estompe doucement de mon esprit. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que ça arrive. JW

Le 28 mars

16:12

Si tu ne reviens pas Sherlock, je déménage chez Mary. JW

Le 30 mars

19:23

Ce n'est pas aussi bien que Baker Street. Mais c'est habité par autre chose que des fantômes. JW

Le 11 août

10:12

Monsieur, le docteur Watson a brisé son portable. A.

10:13

Faites-lui en porter un autre avec le numéro de Sherlock dans le répertoire. MH

10:16

C'est fait, il l'a jeté monsieur. A.

10:17

Prévenez-le. MH

10:18

Bien, monsieur. A.

Le 02 septembre

16:19

Vous avez des nouvelles de Watson, Sally ? GL

16:21

Aucune. Ce n'est pas plus mal. SD

16:22

Sally ! Je suis sérieux. Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ? GL

16:23

Il a dû se trouver un autre taré. SD

16:24

Vous êtes désespérante Sally. GL

Le 23 octobre

22:09

Tu devrais revenir Sherlock. MH

22:14

J'ai presque fini de détruire le réseau, My. Je fais ce que je peux. SH

22:15

Tu ne m'aurais pas appelé comme ça il y a quelques mois. MH

22:16

Les choses changent. Les gens aussi. SH

Le 09 novembre

19:16

Je reviens ce soir. SH

19:18

Je préviens quelqu'un ? MH

19:19

Je m'en charge. Tu peux le dire à Lestrade. SH

19:20

Merci. MH

Le 10 novembre

02:48

Ton timing était risqué chéri. Trois ans, vraiment ? IA

09:12

Vous n'auriez pas dû lui dire comme ça Sherlock. GL

10:43

Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes revenu _le freak _? Il était bien mieux sans vous. SD

11:18

Sherlock. Où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne répond plus ? MH

Le 15 novembre

07:12

Votre frère est introuvable, monsieur. A.

07:13

Où est le docteur Watson ? MH

07:14

Chez lui. A.

07:15

Et elle ? MH

07:16

Elle aussi. A.

Le 24 décembre

21:08

Joyeux noël, John. SH

21:12

Laissez mon mari tranquille, monsieur Holmes. Mary.

21:13

S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi lui parler. SH

21:14

Il ne veut plus entendre parler de vous. Plus jamais. Mary.

Le 1er janvier

12:11

Regardes les infos frérot. HW

_"Breaking New - Le 1er janvier, le détective consultant Sherlock Holmes, miraculeusement ressuscité quelques mois plus tôt, s'est donné la mort. Pour le moment, les conclusions de l'enquête de routine sont sans appel. Il se serait ouvert les veines. Nous n'en savons pas plus sur les raisons de son geste."_

19:25

Je vous envoie ce qui lui a servit à s'ouvrit les veines docteur. Vous avez achevé mon frère John. MH

"Cher Sh- Sherl- Très cher Sherlock.

Cela fait plus de deux ans que tu es parti. Je sais que tu n'es absolument pas un menteur. Je te jure que je te crois. Tu n'es pas un menteur, tu es le plus grand homme que la Terre ai jamais porté.

Tu me manques horriblement. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour survivre.

Je me suis trouvé une copine. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, tu sais. Mais je suis un homme de routine. Je tomberais amoureux d'elle au fil du temps.

Voilà pourquoi je te le dis ici. Parce que si tu tombes dessus, tu reviendras. Et alors, je la quitterais, ça je te le jure.

Je t'aime Sherlock. De tout mon cœur. Je t'aime à en crever. Reviens, par pitié.

Je vais attendre jusqu'en septembre. Parce que c'est mon anniversaire, tu te rappelle ? Je te laisses jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Reviens.

Je t'aime,

John."

* * *

Ne me tuez pas, mais apparemment la règle du happy-end à la Amako s'applique pour tous les fandoms sauf Sherlock. Navrée.

... Une review quand même ?

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
